Astyanax and Lilly
by Troyfan16
Summary: What would happen if the hero of Troy lived as did the hero for the Greeks? They would watch their children grow in peace...well it depends on how you define peace.
1. Romance on Board

Astyanax and Lilly

Hey there I'm a big Troy fan my favorite characters being Achillies, Breceis, and Hector. I don't like it that Hector died I don't like Achillies' death either so I didn't let them die in my story. I have already written this out in a notebook and it sort of turned into a story about their kids but I hope you like it anyway. Oh two more things I'd like to type, one I don't own anything about this story except Lilly and some other people you'll meet later. The second thing being I'd like a review or two for each chapter to see how it all is going along from an outside view.

-------

"Did you see her to the gates safely?" Achillies asked as he tossed supplies bags onto the ship.

"She went to some caves saying it was a short cut. She also said she didn't want to put me in danger." Achillies smiled 'Good ol' Breceis.' He thought. "Patrocles!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes."

"Good, go check the food supplies."

"Yes sir." Said Patrocles walking off.

"He's still upset with you, you know." Said a man walking to Achillies.

"Odysseus." nodded Achillies shaking the king's hand.

"Agamemnon is even worse, getting himself drunk." Achillies laughed, " Almost makes me want to stay."

"Why don't you? Your make the men feel safe when your in battle, we can win when you fight." Said Odysseus.

"Well my home needs me more right now. I have nothing in this war anymore so you had might as well forget your word games Odysseus."

"What of that Trojan priestess?" asked Odysseus knowing he hit a soft spot.

" She is back in the safety of Troy with her family where she belongs."

"Oh." Said Odysseus as if he knew something different.

Achillies gave him a questioning look. "Do what you feel is right. May the gods keep you in safety and good health."

"As they keep you well." Said Achillies the two men clasped arms. As Achillies watched Troy go out of sight he had a feeling it would not be his last sight of Troy anytime soon.

Two weeks into the voyage. Achillies is really kinda depressed about not seeing Breceis.

"How long has he been standing there?" asked Patrocles. He pointed at Achillies, who was standing at the bow staring into the distance.

"Well as much as I can figure since last night." Said one of the Myrmidons. "But it's almost noon." Exclaimed Patrocles.

"Young Patrocles you are his cousin and know him well, it might be best if you took him some food and spoke with him." Patrocles sighed knowing well that everyone was too afraid to go near Achillies in this state. Patrocles got a tray with some bread, cheese, and apples.

"Achillies I have brought you some food." Said Patrocles holding up the tray. "Not hungry." You have to eat Achillies, did you ever have dinner last night?"

"Patrocles I'm not in the m…" Achillies words were interrupted by a woman's voice screaming, "Let go of me you dumb brute!" Noises come from the attacked stepping on the feet of the attackies ; at this point however it was a little difficult to tell the difference between the two. "Serves you right! Now let go of me!" Achillies turned to see what the commotion was, "Breceis?" Achillies picked up an apple and a block of cheese and hit the men holding Brecies.

"Achillies if either one of those had hit me then you would be in the oc…", Breceis was cut off by Achillies pressing his lips to hers. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were at Troy."

"Only long enough to leave a letter then I came and snuck onto the ship." Said Breceis. " I should take you back." whispered Achillies tracing the side of Breceis' face with his hand.

" What your doing and what you should be doing are two completely different things." Said Breceis closing her eyes. "Are you tired? What have you been eating for the last two weeks?" asked Achillies frowning.

" Hardly anything I can't keep anything down." "You must be seasick." Said Achillies grinning.

" Don't you dare tease me with that smile Achillies." Said Breceis pulling away.

"It's horrible not getting to eat a thing, every smell makes you sick and feeling so unsteady you can't…" before Breceis could finish she ran to the side of the ship throwing up.

Achillies immediately regretted making Breceis feel teased. She sank to her knees resting her head on the side of the ship, taking deep breaths.

"Breceis?" asked Achillies kneeling next to her. "Yes?" she asked weakly. " You need to rest."

"No."

" You need to sleep."

"Nononono…." Breceis pulled herself up and started throwing up again. When she finished Achillies picked her up like a baby and carried her to his cabin.

One week later

"What's wrong?" asked Breceis rolling in bed to face Achillies. "Nothing."

" I may be the person on this earth that knows you best but I can tell if something is wrong, now tell me what it is." Achillies smiled, " I can't keep anything from you can I?"

"No now stop dancing around the question and tell me what is wrong." "I'm just a…a..afraid." he seemed very embarrassed about it. Breceis let out a little snort, but she covered her mouth.

" Are you laughing at me?" he asked a little hurt. Breceis shook her head, "No." she still had her mouth covered but her eyes were twinkling with mischief. " I'll give you something to laugh at." said Achillies.

He sat up and started to tickle Breceis. "Achillies stop." Gasped Breceis. "What I can't seem to hear you over your laughing." Said Achillies. "Stop." shrieked Breceis twisting on the bed.

Some how she got away and ran out onto the deck laughing. Achillies grinned and ran after Breceis, he quickly caught her and spun her around. Brecies wrapped his arms around her waist they passionately began kissing in front of the crew not really caring.


	2. Babies All Around

Astyanax and Lilly

Thanks for the great review and letting me know about the misspelled name, Elfvamp 1-13-97! Oh and thanks to Butterfly for the sweet review! Anyway I hope that you like the second chapter.

-----

Some how she got away and ran out onto the deck laughing. Achillies grinned and ran after Breceis, he quickly caught her and spun her around. Brecies wrapped his arms around her waist they passionately began kissing in front of the crew not really caring.

----

Patrocles walked to the couple and cleared his throat looking down. "Yes?" asked Achillies a little annoyed.

"We shall arrive home within a few short hours sir."

"Alright." Patrocles quickly walked away.

"Finally, one more day on this ship and I'd go crazy." Said Briseis resting her head on Achillies chest.

" Just a little longer." Whispered Achillies.

"What were you afraid of?" asked Briseis.

"Well," " A moment." Said Briseis running to the side of the ship.

Achillies held Briseis' hair out of her face whispering soft words to her. One of the men handed Achillies a cool rag. Achillies wiped the back of her neck. When Briseisfinished the two sat next to each other and she rested her head on Achillies' chest again. "This."

"What?"

"You asked me what I was afraid of and this is it." "Me being sick?" she asked looking up at him.

"And me not being able to do anything about it." Said Achillies moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Being here is enough." Said Briseis.

"And getting off this damn ship said Achillies in his best imitation of Briseis.

"Do not tease a sick woman." Said Briseis slapping Achillies arm. "As you wish." Said Achillies kissing her head.

They sat down against the side of the ship entwined in each other's arms falling asleep.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Land ho!" "Briseiswake up we're here." Said Achillies gently shaking Briseis.

"Hmm?" asked Briseis not opening her eyes.

"We're home."

"That's nice." Mumbled Briseis laying her head back down.

Achillies bent over to shake her awake but the same time Briseis sat up. "Wha..Oww!" They sat there rubbing their heads.

"We're back at Phtia."

"How long have I been asleep?"

" Just an hour or so."

"Will she like me?" asked Briseis nervously.

They climbed the steps of the palace to Achillies' mother.

"If she only likes you half as much as I love you then you'll be fine." Whispered Achillies as they reached the top step. "Achillies!" exclaimed the old woman.

"Mother." Said Achillies smiling and hugging the woman.

"And who is this beautiful gem my son?" asked Thetis.

" Briseis "

"It's lovely to meet you." Said the queen walking around Briseis.

"When is it due?" asked Thetis.

Achilles and Briseis frowned, "I'm sorry your majesty what do you mean?" asked Briseis.

"The baby of course." Briseis frowned even more, "I'm afraid your mistaken I'm not pregnant." Said Briseis.

"Throwing up your breakfast lately?"

"Yes but I've never sailed before so I was just sea sick."

"Strong smells make you sick?"

"Yes but.."

"Tired easily?"

"Yes.."

"Feeling something odd changes in your body?"

" A little."

"Trust me dear you are with child." said Thetis smiling.

"I'm going to be a dad?" asked Achillies.

"Most certainly." Smiled his mother. "I'm going to be a dad." He said again with amazement sitting on the top step.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Mommy! Can't I take my doll?" asked a little girl.

"Yes you may." Said the woman.

"But daddy said not to."

"Well don't listen to daddy darling he's just trying to ruin your fun." Smiled the mother.

"Ignore her father? That's not a good habit to form." Said a man from the doorway.

"And so is taking a little girl's doll away." Said the woman taking her pack off the bed.

" She's loose it, let me carry that."

"Achillies I can carry it fine myself." "Your pregnant Briseis you should not do any lifting." Said Achillies. "So you wouldn't have taken it from me if I wasn't pregnant?"

"I'd take it none the less." Said Achillies kissing her forehead. "Smart answer. Come here Lilly." The little girl skipped to her mother, "Yes mommy?"

"Do you want a ride on my back?" the little girl nodded her head causing her brown curls to bounce. "Lilly that wouldn't be a good idea." Said Achillies.

"Why?"

"Because you might give mommy a headache."

"Oh." "Well daddy is already giving mommy a headache and we haven't even left the palace." Said Briseis smiling at Achillies. Lilly giggle and skipped out of the room.

Three Weeks Later in Troy. They are there to visit so Briseis can see her

family and the war has been over for about three years.

"How have you been?" asked Helen giving Briseis a big hug.

"Wonderful.''

"Briseis! How far along are you?" asked Andromache hugging Briseis.

"About eight months."

"And who is this angel?" asked Helen.

"This is Lilly said Briseis smiling as the child occasionally poked her head from behind her mother's legs.

(goes on at the same time as previous)

"Achillies." Said Hector slightly nodding his head.

"Hector." Said Achillies nodding his head.

They stood there for some time until Lilly screamed, "Daddy!" Achillies ran over and picked Lilly up, "What is it?"

"That stupid boy made a face at me." Said Lilly pointing at Andromache's legs.

Andromache picked up the boy, "That wasn't nice of you Astyanax." Andromache walked to Achillies "Now tell her your sorry." Said Andromache.

"But girls are gross!" protested the boy.

"Tell her sorry son." Said Hector.

Andromache walked closer so he could say sorry to her face. Before anyone could stop her Lilly reached an arm out and soundly smacked Astyanax on the nose. All of the parents started laughing, but laughed even harder when Lilly declared, "Your just a stupid boy."

"Come you all must be tired and hungry." Said Hector. Everyone sat down in the main dining room and caught up. Briseis grabbed Achillies hand. Achillies frowned for a moment but Briseis put his hand on her stomach, the baby was kicking.

"Helen, Andromache come here." Said Achillies smiling. "What is it?" they asked walking around the table.

"Feel right here." Said Achillies pointing to Briseis' stomach. "It's going to be a strong child." Said Andromache smiling.

"Hopefully mine will be just as strong." "Helen?" asked Paris.

"I think I'm with child." said Helen smiling putting a hand on her stomach.

"I'm….I'm…. going to be a dad?" asked Paris in wonder.

Helen nodded her head, "That's wonderful!" exclaimed Briseis hugging Helen. "Now Astyanax will have someone else to play with." Said Hector smiling and slapping Paris on the shoulder.

"I'm going to be a dad." Said Paris still very shocked.

"Was I like that when you told me about Lilly?" asked Achillies. "No you just teased me about being sea sick." Said Briseis smiling.

"Well you want to know what Hector did when he heard I was pregnant with Astyanax?" asked Andromache with a mischievous grin. "I don't think they need to hear that dear." Said Hector. Andromache went on pretending as if she hadn't heard him, "Well it was night time and I took him onto the battlements to walk around. The words had hardly left my mouth when Hector stumbled over the side of the battlements I had to hold him until, three men to pulled him back up. Even then when he sat down he nearly slipped off again."

"Would you like to hear about the day Lilly was born?" Achillies put a hand on Briseis' mouth, "They don't need to hear that."

"Really? Because I think that we do." Said Helen. Briseis took Achillies hand from her mouth. "When I told him he started panicking and running around."

"This bread is wonderful!" said Achillies in a raised voice.

"As I was saying, he was being totally absurd and he ended up running into the door there by being knocked out."

After the laughter had subsided Hector said, "As much fun as it is to listen to these tales I'm going to take a long long horseback ride. Achillies, Paris would you like to join me?"

"Yes."

"Gladly." Said Achillies jumping from the table.

With that the two kings and the prince left walking very quickly. All three queens laughed at the retreating men. "I almost feel guilty." Said Helen. "Don't worry they'll have to eat eventually." Said Andromache smiling. "Mommy!" yelled Lilly running into the room.

"What's wrong darling?" asked Briseis. "That stupid boy Astyanax pulled my hair!" "But she punched my nose!" yelled Astyanax running into the room. "You called me stupid!" said Lilly standing by her mother. "You called me ugly." Said Astyanax climbing into Andromache lap. "Well you are." Said Lilly in a whinny voice. The woman laughed at the children's antics. "Stupid girl." Muttered Astyanax. "Did you call me stupid?" asked Lilly giving him a suspious look.

"Maybe." Said Astyanax defiantly crossing his arms. "Then say it to my face." Said Lilly stomping to him. Astyanax got out of his mother's lap and walked up to Lilly, "Stupid girl." Lilly kicked Astyanax in the shin, and took off running when Astyanax chased after her. Two men in black hooded cloths with mask walked into the dinning hall and the room froze.


	3. The Cloaked Men

Astyanax and Lilly

Elfvamp 1-13-97 & Butterfly you too are both sooooo awesome thanks for being so cool and nice. It really motivates me to post faster when I get reviews like that thanks again! Hope that the last chapter left ya hanging a bit anyway hope ya love the next chapter! Hey to Priestess of the Myrmidon thanks for the review and letting me know someone would think that as much as I love to read and write I'd have better grammar, and don't worry I appreciate that you told me. So if you catch anything else like that then let me know.

-----

REVIEW

"Maybe." Said Astyanax defiantly crossing his arms. "Then say it to my face." Said Lilly stomping to him. Astyanax got out of his mother's lap and walked up to Lilly, "Stupid girl." Lilly kicked Astyanax in the shin, and took off running when Astyanax chased after her. Two men in black hooded cloths with mask walked into the dinning hall and the room froze.

----

"Lilly, Astyanax come here." Said Briseis.

"Where are the men of the palace? It's a shame they are not here." Said one of the men as they began circling the room.

"Don't worry mother I'll protect you." Said Astyanax standing in from of Andromache.

"Yea you hurt any of them even if you hurt Astyanax I'll hurt you more." Said Lilly standing next to Astyanax.

"Brave words from the futures of Troy and Phtia." Said one of the men. Three guards came into the room in a door that the cloaked men had come in. While the cloaked men were preoccupied Andromache pushed the other queens towards the door.

They had reached the open door when Helen asked, "Where are Lilly and Astyanax?" They looked back to see the children throwing food and dishes at the cloaked men. What was worse they were making a game of it, "Bet I could hit the ugly one with this bowl."

"Which one is that?" asked Lilly throwing a pear at one of the men. Briseis watched in frozen horror as one of the men stomped over to Lilly and started pulling her hair immediately she began crying. "Hey only I can do that!" yelled Astyanax cutting the man's hand with a knife. Of course the man let go of Lilly and went after Astyanax, "Run Lilly!"

"Stupid little boy you'll pay for that." Lilly ran down the table and grabbed a fork then she ran back to the man trying to get Astyanax. Lilly reached as far as she could (for reference was the man's butt) and stabbed him as hard as she could yelling, "He's not stupid!" The man screamed and ran around the room trying to get the fork out. "You brat!" Astyanax stood in front of Lilly with the knife in his hand. The other man had finished off two of the three Trojan guards.

"Don't touch her!" ordered Astyanax the man reached over him and touched Lilly's head. Three figures rushed past the queens into the dinning hall. Suddenly a fist slammed into the tender flesh of the man's under elbow causing the man to drop his sword.

"The boy tried to warn you." Said a cold voice.

"Thank the gods." Whispered Briseis. Hector was fighting the man who killed two Trojan guards.

Paris grabbed Lilly and Astyanax and took them to their mother's arms behind the partly closed door. Achillies saw the cut on the man's hand and said, "Let me take a look at that."

With those words he snapped the man's hand back with a disgusting crack. "Paris escort the women to a safer room until we come and send for you." Said Hector.

"Lilly promise me you shall never, EVER do anything like that again." Said Briseis. "Alright." Said Lilly reluctantly. Paris finally stopped them at his and Helen's room "Is everyone alright?"

" I almost lost my heart when I saw Lilly and Astyanax." Said Briseis sitting on the bed. "The same as I felt." Said Andromache hugging Astyanax.

"You have to agree it was slightly amusing the way Astyanax and Lilly were protecting each other." said Helen smiling. "It was cute what Lilly did with the fork." Said Briseis with a faint grin on her face.

Andromache let out a small laugh, "What did she do?" asked Paris.

"A man was chasing Astyanax, so Lilly grabbed a fork and yelled he's not stupid and stabbed the man in the butt."

Paris started laughing as did everyone else in the room. "Well well what is all the laughing about?" asked Hector as he and Achillies walked into the room. "What a terror your little niece is." Said Helen.

"Not my little Lilly." Said Achillies picking her up and putting her in his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Well your son cut a man." Said Briseis smiling at Hector. "Daddy what did you and uncle Hector do with those men?" asked Lilly.

"They took a trip." Said Achillies. "Where did you send them?" asked Astyanax.

"To a friend very south of here son." Said Hector. "Good! They were very bad, they called Astyanax stupid, and only I can do that." Said Lilly. Astyanax nodded his head, "Yea, hey! After I saved you, you still think I'm stupid?"

"Well I saved you and you are older then me so am I still stupid?" asked Lilly crossing her arms frowning.

"Now, now children." Said Andromache. "If you don't mind I'm going to put Lilly down for a nap." Said Briseis. "But mommy!" whined Lilly.

"Ha ha you have to take a nap." Taunted Astyanax. "And so do you little prince." Said Andromache taking Astyanax's hand and leading him out of the room followed by everyone else but Paris and Helen.

"Alone at last." Said Paris flopping onto the bed.

"How did you know what was going on?" asked Helen sitting next to Paris.

"We didn't. We were almost to the gates when Achillies had dropped his sword in the dining room. We heard the commotion and came to rescue you."

"Well I am glad you came when you did. And I'm glad that Achillies had dropped his sword." Said Helen cuddling up to Paris.

"So am I, I don't want to think what would have happened if anything had happened to any of you." said Paris hugging Helen to him.

(At same time as P&H)

"Hector is your arm bleeding?" asked Andromache looking him over.

"Just a small cut." Said Hector covering it up.

"Let me see it, just let me tuck Astyanax in." said Andromache. When she shut the door Andromache said, "Let me see it."

"No."

"Don't act like such a child."

"No, and I am not being a child." Said Hector backing away.

"Yes you are, you're running from me." Protested Andromache walking towards Hector.

"Am not." Said Hector backing up quickly. "Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

During that whole exchange they walked faster and faster. "Now I am." Said Hector turning and running.

"Hector of Troy come back this instance!" yelled Andromache.

When he didn't she pulled up her dress and ran after him. Andromache turned a corner and Hector grabbed her. They started laughing, "Hector let go of me." Hector started kissing Andromache's neck.

"Hector…." "Yes?" he mumbled. "Let me see your arm." "That's alright, as your king I command you not to worry about it." Hector whispered into her ear. " Well," said Andromache pulling away from him, "As your wife I command you to let me see it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Come on then." Said Andromache leading Hector back down the hallway.

The couple got to their room and Hector sat on the bed while Andromache got a bowl of water and some cloth.

Andromache sat next to Hector and gently rolled up his sleeve.

Hector flinched slightly as Andromache cleaned the small wound, "That hurt." Whined Hector.

"Stop fidgeting then." Said Andromache. "I'm not."

"And stop arguing with me, I'm almost done."

"Fine."

Andromache tied a cloth around Hector's arm. "That better?"

"No." said Hector frowning.

Andromache kissed the bandage over his wound, "Better?"

"A little."

"What's wrong now?"

"My lips hurt."

"Well there's nothing I can do about that." Said Andromache grinning and getting up. "Oh no you don't." said Hector grabbing Andromache's arm and pulling her back onto the bed.

End of this chapter

Well I hope you enjoyed it'll go back to Achillies and Briseis' point of view for the next chapter. It may take a bit for me to be able to post though because someone set some stuff on fire at my school and I'm trying to help clean up and stuff like that so please have a little patience with me.


	4. Getting Along

Astyanax and Lilly

Hey everybody glad you liked it and sorry it took so long to post. In a day or two I'm going to try and post two chapters at once so that you can have more to read. Well here's next chapter!

-----

REVIEW

"Well there's nothing I can do about that." Said Andromache grinning and getting up. "Oh no you don't." said Hector grabbing Andromache's arm and pulling her back onto the bed.

----

"This is a big palace mommy will my brother be born here?" asked Lilly. Briseis stopped to catch her breath, "Yes it is a big palace, and yes the baby will be born here, but how do you know whether it will be a boy or girl?" asked Briseis.

"I just do." Said Lilly simply.

"Do you want me to carry you?" asked Achillies.

"No I'm fine. Lilly please stay with me I don't want you to get lost." They started walking again, "How much longer do you think it will be?" asked Achillies helping Briseis walk.

"Could be any day now or in a week or two." Said Briseis stopping again. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"

"Yes I'm fine." Said Briseis walking again.

Achillies took Briseis' arm to help her walk. "Was daddy so scared when I was in your tummy mommy?" asked Lilly skipping next to her parents. "Even worse. He tried to lock me in our room a few times but I snuck out the window and went into the city."

"You what?" asked Achillies in shock.

"Didn't you notice the ripped sheets or the brand new ones the night you locked me in our room?"

"No."

"Oh well now you know." She said grinning.

"Lilly."

"Yes daddy?"

"Do you think mommy does too much walking?" asked Achillies winking. Lilly looked at her mother who was shaking her head, and then she looked at her father who was grinning. Lilly started grinning and nodded her head. "Well it's settled then." Said Achillies.

"Achillies what are you doing? Achillies…" Achillies slipped an arm around Briseis' back and put the other behind her knees.

"Achillies don't you even think about pick…." Achillies ignored her and lifted he into his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"Achillies put me down!" yelled Briseis. "Shhh...You'll wake Astyanax up." Whispered Achillies.

"Achillies." Whispered Briseis furiously.

"Where is our room my good queen?" asked Achillies. Briseis just crossed her arms and stared at the wall. "Good thing Hector told me."

Achillies turned a corner and opened a door to a beautiful bedroom. It had a large king sized silk canopy, and there were many pillows. They ranged from small and round to large rectangles to long cylinders. Achillies dropped Briseis on the bed . There were two burros, and there was a mirror hanging over a table that had a bowl of water on it. Lilly walked out onto the balcony, "Mommy, Mommy! You can see the whole city and ocean from here." Exclaimed Lilly. "I know sweetie."

"Looks as though Lilly has her own room." Said Achillies.

"Yes I know." Said Briseis getting up.

"And how's that?" asked Achillies.

" I only lived here for most of my life." Said Briseis.

"I like this room." Said Lilly clamoring onto the bed and jumping.

"Lilly please don't do that." Said Briseis sitting in a chair. Lilly got off the bed and ran into the adjoining room and started jumping on the bed.

"Didn't your mother just tell you not to do that anymore?" asked Achillies.

"Fine." Achillies went and tucked Lilly in bed, then he told her Lilly's favorite story of how he and Briseis met, with _many_ revisions.

When he went into his and Briseis' room Briseis had gone back to the bed and had fallen asleep. Achillies lie next to her and put an arm around her waist falling asleep.

A few hours later at dinner.

Lilly sat next to her mom and across from Astyanax.

" I was wondering if I might hear the story of what happened. I know a bit but you think you could tell me what happened?" asked Hector.

"We were all talking and two men in all black walked in." said Briseis.

"Didn't they say something like one big happy family?" asked Helen

shivering.

Andromache nodded, "Astyanax stood in front of us, and what did you say darling?"

"Not to worry and that I'd protect you." Said Astyanax.

"Then Lilly said…"

"Not to hurt my family or they'd be in trouble." Interrupted Lilly smiling.

"That's my girl." Said Achillies smiling.

"Well those three guard came in and gave us a chance to leave." Said Andromache.

" I thought I would die when I saw Lilly and Astyanax throwing that food and those bowls at those men." Said Briseis.

At the same time Hector and Achillies asked, "Did they get them?"

"Yes." Said Briseis. Then Hector and Achillies said, "Good for you." "Wonderful darling."

"Hector!"

"Achillies!" exclaimed their wives.

"What?" They just glared at their husbands, "What else happened?" asked Hector.

"I saved Lilly." Exclaimed Astyanax excitedly. Lilly gave a little 'Humph' "Well I saved you too." She said.

"Did not."

"So I never stabbed that man in the butt with a fork?" Achillies started choking on his food and Briseis patted him on the back, "Are you alright?" and Achillies nodded.

"You did what?" asked Achillies catching his breath.

"One of those men called Astyanax stupid little boy, and told the man only I could call him stupid." Explained Lilly, "Hey."

With attitude much like her mother Lilly sighed, "Fine you're not stupid." "Thank you." Said Astyanax smiling. "But you still aren't smarter than me." Said Lilly.

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Children please!" said Andromache.

"Honestly you are acting like your fathers." Said Briseis. Andromache and Briseis laughed at their husband's faces.

NEXT MORNING

"Feel better?" asked Achillies propping himself onto his elbow. "Much." Said Briseis stretching on the bed. "It's not kicking." Said Achillies putting his hand on Briseis' stomach.

"Maybe he or she is trying to have a quiet morning." Said Briseis.

" Would be a very long time since then." Said Achillies. "First in ever." Said Briseis. Lilly came skipping into the room, "Mommy, daddy!"

"Yes dear?" asked Briseis.

"Can I go into the city?"

"Do Hector and Andromache know?" asked Achillies.

"Yes they do, they are sending a guard with us." Said Lilly bouncing with anticipation.

"If Hector and Andromache feel it's safe then go ahead, but stay with Astyanax and the guard." Said Briseis.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" said Lilly climbing onto the bed and hugging her parents. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Well they are getting along much better now." Said Achillies.

"I think at first Astyanax wanted Lilly to be a boy but I think that he's just happy to have someone to play with." Said Briseis getting up.

"Briseis come back to bed." Said Achillies laying back.

"Why? Come out to the balcony it is a beautiful morning." Said Briseis stretching. Achillies stood behind Briseis and wrapped his arms around her stomach then rested his chin on her head.

"How long do you wish to stay in Troy?" asked Achillies as they watched the moving city.

"At least until the baby it born." Said Briseis with a sigh.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" she asked Achillies after some silence.

"A boy, we already have a girl so it would be nice to have one of each."

"Lilly thinks it will be a boy. She told me she knew it would be a boy." Said Briseis smiling.

"And how is she so sure?" asked Achillies grinning.

"She said she just knows, and just like you said, once Lilly has something in her head you'd have to be a god to get it out."

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." Said Achillies with a frown. "That's because it can be." Said Briseis grinning.

"Well at least she has her mother's beauty." Said Achillies. "Oh yes and she'll have all the men of Phita and surrounding kingdoms chasing after her." Said Briseis.

"You say that as if it's a good thing." Said Achillies pulling away. Briseis turned grinning at him, "And you say it as if it were bad." "That's because it is." He said with a frown.

"Oh?" asked Briseis with a raised brow.

" Your not the least bit worried our baby is going to grow up and marry some stranger?"

"Oh no your right our five year old child is going to marry someone in fifteen years. We'd better find an army that will keep all and any boys away from her, we couldn't let her have love like we do." Said Briseis walking up to Achillies. She put her arms around his neck. "Your mocking me." Said Achillies frowning. Briseis got on her tiptoes and kissed Achillies, " I most certainly am."

"I don't think its funny." Said Achillies.

"But I do." Said Briseis kissing him again.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." called Briseis walking to the door. Helen walked in, "Andromache and I were going into the city to get some fresh air and wanted to see if you wanted to come."

"Yes of course let me change and I will meet you in the front of the palace."

"Alright we will see you in a few minutes." With that Helen turned and left the room.

"Do you think it would be safe?" asked Achillies.

"Yes unless you plan to come with us then don't say a word." Said Briseis changing dresses.

"What if the baby comes?" "What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" asked Briseis putting on sandals.

"All the more reason for you to stay here." Said Achillies. "If it were up to you I'd be locked up in a cage until the baby was born." Said Briseis. She grabbed her satchel and walked to the door. "I'm not letting you go." Achillies stood in front of the door with his arms over his chest.

"Achillies." Said Briseis walking to him with a pouty face.

" That might work for Lilly but not for you." Said Achillies shrinking a little against the door. Briseis walked to Achillies and started kissing the side of his face and down his neck. Achillies let out a small groan when she started to kiss his ear. Briseis slowly kissed around to the back of his neck. Unknowingly Achillies turned away from the door when Briseis had her back to the door she opened it. She quickly backed out and slammed the door then locked it. Achillies started banging on the door screaming, "Let me out! Briseis this isn't funny!" but no one heard those words since Briseis was gone.

"Achillies didn't want to come?" asked Andromache as Briseis walked into the courtyard.

"I thought he would insist to come." Said Helen.

"Well he's just tied up for the moment." Said Briseis with a grin.

Andromache and Helen nodded their heads with a smile not knowing how close to the truth that really was. Achillies was still banging on the door and screaming twenty minutes later when Hector and Paris came by. "Who locked you in?" asked Hector unlocking the door.

"Briseis." Said Achillies pacing about the room.

"What did you do?" asked Paris.

"Nothing."

"Did you try and tell her that she couldn't do something?" asked Hector.

After a moment, "No.."

"The quickest way to make Briseis upset is telling her that she can't do something." Said Hector.

"Honestly do you remember that boy that boy that had told her that she couldn't ride a horse because she was a girl." Asked Paris grinning.

"Almost wish I didn't." said Hector.

"What happened?" asked Achillies.

"All I will say is it took myself and Paris to pry her off of him and she was only ten." Said Hector with a faint grin.

Achillies eyes widened then he remembered Briseis fighting the men that had tried to brand her, and he started grinning, "Not that unbelievable now is it?" Achillies shook his head and sighed "Not really."

"Now what would you like to do gentlemen?" asked Paris.

"Go track my wife down and bring her back to the palace. But I'm going to try and…" Achillies' words were cut off by a voice screaming, "Achillies! Hector! Paris!"

All three men bounded out of the room and when they got to the main throne room they met the three queens coming in the opposite door. Andromache and Helen had Briseis between them and were helping her to walk. When Achillies tried to help Briseis exclaimed, "Don't touch me this is all your fault."

"What did I do?" asked Achillies in shock.

"Achillies you should probably go get Lilly and Astyanax they were playing at the bottom of the palace steps." Said Andromache sitting Briseis on the step that led to the throne.

"But.."

"Just go.." said Briseis between deep breaths.

Achillies shook his head and ran out of the room. Achillies was at the top of the stairs when he saw Lilly and Astyanax surrounded by a few boys. Achillies slowly down the steps and was a little ways down when the boys surrounding Lilly and Astyanax ran at them. The prince and princess were doing very well and seemed to have a feeling if the other was in trouble.

Two boys tried to get Astyanax but Lilly kicked one in the back of the knee and pulled on his hair causing the boy to scream and run away. The other boy Astyanax punched in the face then head butted him in the stomach causing him to fall back. The last two boys looked at the pair and ran away.

"Lilly what did I tell you about fighting?" asked Achillies walking up to the children.

"Hi daddy! You said not to unless you absolutely have to and even then you should try not to." Said Lilly.

"Sir, they did start it by saying she couldn't play. When I said she could they called me a stupid girl lover." Explained Astyanax.

"I told them he wasn't stupid and that I could play just as well as them." Said Lilly.

"Then one of them called her a bad name so I called him stupid." Said Astyanax.

Lilly nodded her head, " He was very brave daddy. He told me to go back to the palace but I told him I wouldn't let him fight alone." Said Lilly smiling.

"Well no matter the story you two need to come back to the palace." Said Achillies. "What's wrong?" asked Lilly with a frown much like Briseis.

"The baby is coming." Said Achillies picking up the children and taking them to the palace.

Few Hours Later Briseis has a bouncing baby boy and they named him Andreas.

"Are they always so small?" asked Astyanax looking at the bundle in Briseis' arms. "Yes of course! He was just born you know." Said Lilly as if she were an expert. The baby started crying and the children covered their ears.

"Mommy make it stop!" yelled Lilly. "I'm never having one of those no way no how." Yelled Astyanax as he and Lilly ran from the room.


	5. Their Back

Astyanax and Lilly

Hey everybody glad you liked it and sorry it took so long to post. In a day or two I'm going to try and post two chapters at once so that you can have more to read. Well here's next chapter!

-----

REVIEW

"Are they always so small?" asked Astyanax looking at the bundle in Briseis' arms. "Yes of course! He was just born you know." Said Lilly as if she were an expert. The baby started crying and the children covered their ears.

"Mommy make it stop!" yelled Lilly. "I'm never having one of those no way no how." Yelled Astyanax as he and Lilly ran from the room.

----

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER**

Lilly-16

Astyanax-18

Andreas- 11

Alexander (Helen's child)- 10

"Daddy last time we were in Troy Astyanax put honey and squished fruit in my hair." Said Lilly walking after her father. "You were eight years old Lilly." Said Achillies picking up a couple of packs. "And if my memory serves me correctly you put fake spiders and real rotten fish in his bed." Said Briseis with a grin picking up the last pack. "Well I can't wait to see Astyanax again." Said a small boy walking next to Achillies. "You were about three last time you saw him Andreas how could you remember?" asked Lilly. "I just can." Said Andreas sticking his toung out at his older sister.

In Troy at the same time.

"Father Lilly is just a nuisance! She threw rotten eggs at me!"

"Astyanax you were nine." Said Hector shaking his head and sitting down.

"And was that before of after you called her stupid girl?" asked Andromache sitting next to Hector. "That's not the point. The point is I don't want to be anywhere near her." Insisted Astyanax. "To bad they will be here in a few weeks." Said Hector.

Three weeks later Achillies and his family are riding to the palace where Hector, Andromache, Helen, Alexander, and Astyanax are waiting.

"Mother who is that riding with Uncle Paris?" asked Astyanax Andromache grinned. "She looks like a goddess." Said Alexander. "A little." Murmured Astyanax watching the girl in the chariot. "Well I'm glad to see that your ideas of Lilly have changed." Smiled Andromache.

"Who is that next to Helen and Andromache?"

"Why?" asked Paris.

" I don't really know how to say it…"

"Well you'll just have to ask Astyanax what has changed about himself." Said Paris.

"Uncle Hector! Oh its been too long!" exclaimed Lilly hugging him. Hector held her at arms length "Little Lilly? It doesn't seem possible, it was only yesterday you were as tall as my knee." Smiled Hector.

Lilly embraced Andromache and Andromache whispered, "Little Lil has grown up." Then it was Astyanax, "Hello."

"Hello."

"Still afraid of spiders?" asked Lilly.

"Still a stupid little girl?" Lilly grinned and turned once in front of him, "Do I look like a stupid little girl to you? And you be careful with your word choice or I may have to find rotten eggs." Said Lilly turning and hugged Helen.

Dinner

"Mother I was wondering if it'd be alright that I went horse back riding on the beach after dinner."

"I don't see why not but I'd rather you not go alone." Said Briseis.

"Couldn't I just take a sword?" asked Lilly.

"I still don't want you alone." Said Briseis.

"Astyanax will go with her." Said Andromache.

"What!"

"What?" exclaimed both teens at the same time.

"But mom."

"I'd never said I'd go."

"Stop!" yelled Hector.

"Lilly you may go horse back ridding. And Astyanax _will _escort you." Said Hector.

"But.."

"If.."

"No ifs ands or buts about it now we are done with this issue." Said Hector.

Lilly stood up, "Let's go Astyanax." "Sure who wants to be around them any way." With that the two teens left the room. "Give them a common enemy." Said Andromache. "And they'll bond against us." Finished Briseis shaking her head.

On the beach

Lilly got off her horse and let go of the reins. She walked ankle deep into the ocean and sat down. "Mother will never trust me." Said Lilly with a sigh.

"Why not?" asked Astyanax standing next to Lilly. "Because I'm her little baby." Said Lilly annoyed at the thought of it. "What about your father?" Lilly grinned I think that he's given up in most areas." "I wish mine would. Father wants me to learn every aspect of Troy. And mother doesn't usually push anything on me."

"Well I say this now with you as a witness. I swear never to put my children through the trouble that mine do now." Astyanax plopped down next to her splashing her a little. "Hey." Said Lilly splashing Astyanax. "Peace." Cried Astyanax leaning away from Lilly.

"Fine." "I suppose I agree with you on that oath." Sighed Astyanax. "Good." Said Lilly splashing Astyanax.

"What happened to peace?" asked Astyanax wiping his face. Lilly grinned, "Oops." Astyanax splashed Lilly, "Well take this as return fire." He said grinning. "Well you know what that means don't you?" asked Lilly standing and walking knee deep into the water.

"What?" asked Astyanax getting up and following Lilly.

"It means war!" Lilly bent down and started splashing Astyanax. Astyanax dove under the water and grabbed her legs and pulled causing her to fall into the water that came to her neck. Astyanax came and sat on his knees so that the water was at his neck as well.

"Sorry about the honey in your hair." Said Astyanax after a quiet moment.

Lilly laughed, "Sorry about the rats in your bed."

"That was you?" Lilly nodded.

"Didn't you know?"

"No I didn't, I had always thought it was someone else, I didn't really cross my mind that it was you." Said Astyanax.

"We should probably go back to the city now before our parents think we killed each other and come looking for us." Said Astyanax.

He got to his feet and helped Lilly to her feet and they made their way to where the horses stood. They were interrupted however by four men in long black cloaks.


	6. Stitches and Name Calling

Astyanax and Lilly

Hello, just a quick note to say thanks to all the reviewers! Hope that you like this chapter, so here it is.

-----

REVIEW

He got to his feet and helped Lilly to her feet and they made their way to where the horses stood. They were interrupted however by four men in long black cloaks.

----

"Little prince of Troy how you've grown." Said one of the men.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" asked Astyanax frowning.

"Yes remember the day before Andreas was born? You cut one of the men's hands and I ended up stabbing one of them in the butt with a fork." Said Lilly.

"Oh yes now I remember." said Astyanax getting a familiar look on his face.

"Didn't our fathers kill them?"

"I thought so." Said Astyanax watching the men carefully.

"Well so sorry to cut this reunion short but we have to start killing you now." Said one of the men.

"And what makes you think we'll let you do that?" asked Lilly.

"Well let's see little one you have nothing to fight us with." Said a second cloaked man as the four men surrounded them.

"That doesn't mean we can't fight." Said Astyanax standing back to back with Lilly.

None of the men drew their swords as they ran at Lilly and Astyanax. Lilly dove between one of the men's legs and stood. With lighting speed much like her father she stole two of the men's swords. Astyanax punched one of the men on the nose and the other he kicked in the ribs.

"Astyanax!"

Astyanax turned and caught the sword Lilly tossed him " Now we dance little prince." Said one of the men as both cloaked men drew their swords. Astyanax just grinned waiting for them to come. Lilly grinned at the men's anger that they had their swords stolen by a girl. The two men fighting Lilly drew small daggers.

"Do you think we should send someone to find Lilly and Astyanax?" asked Briseis. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Said Achillies lightly. "They have been gone awhile." Said Andromache. "Like Achillies said they are fine." Said Hector.

"Damn to Hades."

"Are you alright Lilly?" asked Astyanax.

"Just a scratch." Answered Lilly.

Astyanax had stabbed one of the men in the heart and had sliced thinly the left chest of the second man he was fighting but had a small cut above his eye. Lilly was down to one cloaked man. She feigned right and the man went to counter leaving his heart open for attack and Lilly stabbed him. Astyanax and the last man had locked swords and they were pressed against each other trying to push the other over. Astyanax pushed the smaller man off and knocked the man's sword from his hand. Astyanax held his sword at the man's heart, "Who are you?"

"I am part of a secret order sworn to destroy Troy and it's allies."

"And you've done such an amazing job so far. We'll see what my father and Lord Achillies have to say about you." Said Astyanax.

The man let out a yell and threw himself on Astyanax's sword. Astyanax pushed the man off of his sword and turned towards Lilly. She was walking to her horse, "Lilly why are you limping?"

"One of them had a lucky shot and got me in the leg it's not that bad."

He walked to Lilly and looked at her left leg and in the moonlight he could see that her leg was wet with blood. "Lilly we have to get you to the palace come on."

"I can ride my own horse." Said Lilly.

"But I don't want you to get hurt if you fell off." Said Astyanax.

"I'm fine." Said Lilly starting to walk but she started to fall but Astyanax caught her.

"You're riding back with me." Said Astyanax as he sat a very unhappy Lilly in his horse's saddle. They rode back to Troy in total silence.

They put the horses up and Astyanax had put Lilly's left arm around his shoulder to help her walk. "Who do you think will have the bigger fit your parents or mine?" asked Lilly as they approached the steps.

"Your parents will I think." Said Astyanax grinning.

"How do you want to get up the stairs?" asked Lilly as they rested at the bottom of the steps.

" Me carrying you." Replied Astyanax.

"Are you sure?"

" Yes I am, just trust me."

"I do."

Astyanax swung Lilly into his arms and started climbing the steps. "I think it'd kill our parents to see us now."

"Why?"

"Because we are actual getting along." Lilly let out a small laugh.

Once they reached the top step Astyanax gently set Lilly down and went back to supporting her walking. They got into the main entrance, "Ready?" asked Lilly, Astyanax nodded. "Mom! Dad!" Briseis and Achillies came running in closely followed by Hector and Andromache.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Who did this?"

"What's going on?"

"How did it happen?"

"HEY!" yelled Astyanax the parents went silent.

"Lilly is bleeding really bad and she can't walk without help so stop asking questions and help." Said Astyanax angrily.

Achillies walked to his daughter and picked her up, "Where can I put her?"

"This way." Said Andromache.

Lilly couldn't hold it back anymore and put her face into her father's chest and started crying. They went on for another moment before Andromache opened a door. There was a table in the middle of the room and Achillies laid Lilly down on her side. Andromache and Briseis saw her leg, "Good gods what happened?"

"Four men tried to attack us so we fought and they lost." Said Astyanax.

He sat on his knees next to the table so that he and Lilly were face to face. Briseis ripped the side of Lilly's skirt. Andromache untied the cloth from Lilly's leg. Lilly flinched as Briseis cleaned the wound. Achillies was pacing back and forth with his eyes filled with fire.

"Who was it?"

" Don't know we think it was those same men that attacked that day before Andreas was born." Said Astyanax.

Lilly was biting her bottom lip and had her eyes shut tightly. "Lilly?" asked Briseis.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid you'll need stitches." Lilly hung her head slightly. Andromache handed the needle and thread to Briseis. Astyanax gently took one of Lilly's hands and held it.

"Where are the bodies?" asked Hector in a tight voice. "Northeast of the main gate." Said Astyanax not taking his eyes from Lilly. "Achillies let's go." said Hector.

Achillies let out a small growl then left with Hector. "Almost done." Said Briseis. Lilly squeezed Astyanax's hand and laid her forehead on his shoulder crying again. "It's almost over Lil you're doing fine." Whispered Astyanax. "Done." Said Briseis. "Good job Lilly." Said Andromache. "Beautiful job." Whispered Astyanax. Astyanax picked Lilly up, "Briseis you and mother go first." Lilly put her arms around Astyanax's neck continuing to cry into his shoulder.

They finally got to Lilly's room and Astyanax carefully laid Lilly on the bed. "Astyanax?" asked Lilly in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"Can you please stay and talk with me for a little while?"

"Of course." He said pulling a chair next to the bed.

"We'll be right outside if you need us." Said Andromache as she and Briseis left the room smiling.

"What do you think your little brother will say?" Lilly smiled and tried to dry her face, " Adreas, he'll probably be amazed and asked if he can touch it." Smiled Lilly.

"I thought your father would rip this world apart looking for whoever had hurt you." Grinned Astyanax.

"Hector seemed very proud of you." Said Lilly.

"Well what have you been doing in Phita?" asked Astyanax.

"Well learning how to run Phita, and the horrible men that bother me constantly. Oh and then there's the responsibilities of ruling when my parents are away. Then the only free time I have I'm learning more horseback riding skills, sword fighting, or something else it's maddening." Lilly sighed.

"What about you? How is the life as a prince of Troy?"

" Just as maddening as yours I suppose. Schooling on how to act and rule, girls throwing themselves at my feet, combat training, strategies of war."

Lilly was trying not to laugh, " What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not." Said Lilly trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes you are." Said Astyanax annoyed.

"I was not, now stop being such a child."

"I'm not acting like a child." Said Astyanax standing.

"Then calm down and sit down your making me nervous."

"Yes well…" there was a knock on the door, "Come in." called Lilly. Paris and Helen walked in.

"How are you?" asked Helen giving Lilly a small hug.

"Much better but my leg is still giving me a lot of pain."

" Well that will be better in a few days. But until then no getting out of bed." Said Paris putting an arm around Helen.

"Like that will happen." Scoffed Lilly.

"Well it'll happen." Said Astyanax looking up at Lilly.

" Oh and what can a child do to stop me?" asked Lilly.

"I am not a child!" yelled Astyanax stomping his foot.

"How many princes of Troy go around stomping their feet and yelling?"

"Not as high a number as the princesses of Phita getting the worst in a fight." Said Astyanax.

"Which is not near the number of women that you _wish_ would throw themselves at your feet." Said Lilly with a satisfied smirk.

Astyanax just let out a large groan and stormed out of the room. Lilly lay back in the bed, "If you don't mind I'd like to get some rest."

"Sweet dreams Lilly."

"Good night." Replied Lilly with that Lilly turned her face to the pillows smiling.

Astyanax stormed into the throne room the same time as Hector and Achillies did. "What's wrong?" asked Hector.

"That girl!" yelled Astyanax throwing his arms at the door that he had come through.

"What did Lilly do?" asked Achillies.

"She is impossible!" exclaimed Astyanax.

Hector and Achillies grinned. "What of the men on the beach?" asked Astyanax trying to change the subject.

"Ah yes, are you sure that there were four men?" asked Hector.

"Yes, why?"

"Because we only found three bodies."

" We fought four men." Said Astyanax.

"The body was probably washed into the sea." Said Hector.

"Probably." Said Astyanax not sounding very convinced.


	7. Lana and Jomac

Astyanax and Lilly

Hello, just a quick note to say thanks to all the reviewers! Hope that you like this chapter, so here it is.

-----

REVIEW

Hector and Achillies grinned. "What of the men on the beach?" asked Astyanax trying to change the subject.

"Ah yes, are you sure that there were four men?" asked Hector.

"Yes, why?"

"Because we only found three bodies."

" We fought four men." Said Astyanax.

"The body was probably washed into the sea." Said Hector.

"Probably." Said Astyanax not sounding very convinced.

----

**Four Days Later**

Lilly is going to ride around Troy to get fresh air and she and Astyanax are still not talking.

----

"Lilly you probably shouldn't be up and walking." Said Briseis.

"Well I'm sorry but I refuse to sit in bed for another moment unless it is to sleep." Said Lilly walking with a slight limp to the stables.

"Achillies do something." Insisted Briseis.

Achillies held up his hands defensively, "What can I do? You've told me many times that once she's made up her mind you'd have to be a god to change it."

Lilly smiled, "Thank you daddy." Lilly went to the stables and was tightening the reins on her horse when someone stood in the pen doorway, "Where do you think your going?"

"Ride around Troy to get away from the palace. Any reason for following me?" asked Lilly getting on her horse.

"Just to make sure you don't do anything your not suppose to." Said the person walking up to her.

"Last time I checked you are not my father Astyanax, besides my parents know perfectly well what I'm doing." Said Lilly trying to ride past Astyanax.

"Let me get my horse and I'll come with you." Said Astyanax.

"Hurry up." Lilly waited and the two of them rode out into the city. "Troy has grown a lot since I've last been here." Said Lilly looking around.

"Yes we've had a lot of new treaties and it's increased our trade the last few years."

"That's good Troy is a beautiful city it would be sad to see it perish." Said Lilly. "All good things come to an end." Said Astyanax.

"To true but why not fight to let it have a longer life?"

"But why fight for something you know will end?"

"Isn't something good worth fighting for even if it's for a little while?" asked Lilly.

"Why be happy when you know it will end?"

"Knowing it will end will make it all the sweeter, and joyful. And knowing when it will end will teach you to cherish your moments of joy and peace." Said Lilly.

Astyanax smiled, " That is to true."

"Oh Astyanax!" called a voice.

"Gods help me now." muttered Astyanax putting on a smile and turning his horse. Lilly rode her horse next to Astyanax. A girl on a pure white horse wearing a light purple and blue toga rode towards them. With the girl was a man on a black horse wearing black and silver armor.

"Who are they?" asked Lilly through a smile.

"A girl being thrown at my feet by her father. She is horrible." Replied Astyanax through a smile.

"The man?"

"Her brother."

"Astyanax! How wonderful it is to see you again." Said the girl smiling.

" As wonderful as it is to see you again Lana." Said Astyanax nodding his head to the girl and her brother.

"Who is she?" asked the man in a deep voice nodding at Lilly.

"Lilly of Phita, daughter of Achillies and Briseis." Said Astyanax. The man grinned, but Lana glared a moment then went back to smiling at Astyanax.

"What are you so giddy about?" asked Lilly. "Just glade to be in the presence of a beaut.."

"Your sweet words will not go far with me so I should think you should stop them now." Said Lilly.

Astyanax let out a little snort, Lana looked horrified and her brother looked very confused. "I'm sorry what is your name?" asked Lilly.

"Jomac." He said after a moment.

"Nice to meet you Jomac and Lana." Said Lilly with a pleasant smile. A little girl came and pulled on Lana's leg, "Do you have extra coin to spare? I want to get my mommy a pre…"

"No I do not. Now off with you go on be gone with you." Lilly's blood boiled with anger, "Wait." Lilly got down from her horse the little girl shyly walked up to her. "Yes miss?" "Oh dear you don't need to miss me I'm not much older than you. How old are you?"

"Umm.. seven."

"No! You can't be you are at least ten, nine at the youngest but seven? Impossible!"

The little girl smiled and nodded her head, "I really am."

"If you say so." Said Lilly in a disbelieving voice.

"Lilly?" Lilly turned to Lana, "What?"

"Royalty shouldn't associate with the small people." "How can you expect them to love and trust you if they don't know you? And may I remind you that every kingdom in this world is what you refer to as the little people so they aren't as little as you think." Said Lilly going to her horse.

" Your royalty?" asked the little girl.

"Mmhm I'm a princess my father is Achillies." Said Lilly smiling at the amazed girl. Lana looked completely flabber gasted at Lilly and Lilly asked, "Hey Astyanax could you please take my horse back to the palace?"

"Lilly's right, I'm going to stay here with her. When you get back to the palace please inform my parents that we will be in the city for lunch." Said Astyanax as he got off his horse.

"See you at dinner." With that he turned away towards Lilly and the little girl. Lilly bent down, "Now, where is your mommy?"

"She works in the city sometimes."

"Ok what if we made her a surprise lunch? Does that sound fun?" asked Lilly. The little girl started jumping up and down excitedly, "Can we make fried fish?"

"Anything that you want." Smiled Lilly.

"Yea!" cried the girl hugging Lilly.

"Well you have to show us to your house so that we can get started." Said Lilly standing.

"Ok!" the little girl grabbed Lilly's hand and started running.

They went to Sara's home. ( the little girl) Lilly did most of the cooking while the little girl watched and cleaned up the house. Lilly made fried fish, bread, grapes, soup, and a cinnamon cake for dessert most of the items Lilly sent Astyanax into town to get. They are waiting for Sara's mother to come home.

Sara ran into the kitchen/dinning room where Astyanax and Lilly were 'hiding' and said, "You have to be quiet my mommy is here." Then she ran back out. Sara ran and met her mother in the doorway. "Happy Birthday mother!"

"Oh Sara my little angle have you been trying to cook again?" asked the mother.

"No it was Princess Lilly."

"Now Sara what did I tell you about blaming your pretend friends?"

"No mam she isn't making Lilly up." Said Lilly walking into the living room closely followed by Astyanax. "Who are.. oh gods you're.. you're Prince Astyanax." Said the woman stuttering.

"Yes."

"But.."

"We were informed that it was a special day for you today so we decided to pay you a visit." Said Lilly smiling.

"Your hinesses my the gods bless you both." Said the woman.

"Well I know one blessing would be to sit and have this wonderful lunch that Lilly has made." Said Astyanax with a smile.

Later Lilly and Astyanax are leaving Sara made a necklace and a crown of flowers for Lilly and Astyanax. And they are on their way back to the palace.

We'll have to visit them again. Sara's mother was about to faint when she saw you Astyanax." Astyanax smiled, " That was wonderful and not just the food. When did you learn to cook like that?"

"On the days that I would skip lessons. I'm glad that you like my cooking." Smiled Lilly.

Astyanax let out a sigh of content, "Lana wanted to kill you when I said I was staying with you."

"Well I don't care much for her she was horrible I hope she never rules a country. She does not deserve the right." Said Lilly as they got to the stables.

After they took care of the horses they slowly made their way to the castle. Lilly looked at her necklace, and laughed a little.

"What?"

"Just something that Sara asked me."

Astyanax frowned, "What was it?" "She asked if we were getting married."

Astyanax started laughing, "What did you tell her?"

"Well I told her no and that we were just very good friends."

"What did Sara say?"

"She said 'oh' and seemed saddened by the thought then she asked when was the wedding."

"Then what?"

" I just laughed and smiled that's all that I could do."

Astyanax just shook his head grinning but it immediately faded when a booming voice called, "Astyanax my boy!" "You're majesty." Said Astyanax with a bow. "And who is this?"

"May I introduce Lilly of Phita. Daughter of Achillies and Briseis." Said Astyanax gently pushing her in front of him.

Lilly nodded her head once, "I have had the honor of meeting your daughter and son earlier and they are very lovely."

"Good I have met your parents and they likewise seem lovely. Now we'd better go in for dinner lest we miss the feast." Said the man clapping his hands together. The king took as long of strides as his short fat legs would take him. Astyanax and Lilly were a little behind when Lilly leaned on Astyanax's arm. He frowned and looked at her mouthing 'Are you all right?' Lilly smiled and nodded. When they walked into the dinning room everyone stood.


	8. Your Princess

Astyanax and Lilly

Thanks so much for the reviews it seems every time I put one up I get some reviews really quick after words and it is really exciting. Just to mention if you like Pirates of the Caribbean I'm posting a story for that so maybe you could check it out. Well since I'm getting such great reviews for this story I'm trying to put chapters up as fast as I can type, so here it is.

-----

REVIEW

"Good I have met your parents and they likewise seem lovely. Now we'd better go in for dinner lest we miss the feast." Said the man clapping his hands together. The king took as long of strides as his short fat legs would take him. Astyanax and Lilly were a little behind when Lilly leaned on Astyanax's arm. He frowned and looked at her mouthing 'Are you all right?' Lilly smiled and nodded. When they walked into the dinning room everyone stood.

----

"Lilly are you well?" asked Briseis frowning at her daughter.

"I'm fine mother. My leg is just a bit sore." Said Lilly as Astyanax pushed her chair out for her.

"What happened if you do not mind my question?" asked Lana who was sitting across from Lilly.

"I was on the beach four nights ago. I was attacked by men and was injured in my left leg. Luckily Astyanax was there or I probably would not be here." Said Lilly smiling at Lana the whole time.

"Good job! How many of them were there?" asked Lana's father.

"Four your majesty, but I did not fight alone Lilly killed two of the men and if she hadn't I don't know if I would be here now either." Said Astyanax.

"You can fight?" asked Jomac skeptically.

"Sword combat, bow and arrows, daggers, bow and arrow on horse back, and hand to hand combat." Said Lilly counting on her fingers.

" And war strategies." Said Achillies.

" I've skipped those lessons lately so I didn't count them." Said Lilly bashfully.

" You teach her as if she were a man." Said Lana sounding horrified.

"She is taught what she wishes to learn Lily also knows how to sew, cook, weave, clean, and many other house hold chores along with her other duties." Said Briseis.

"You seem well rounded any country would be lucky to have you as their leader." Said Jomac.

"Well I am quite content to play the role once and awhile when my parents are away." Said Lilly with a small smile.

"So how was your lunch with that beggar girl?" asked Lana slicing an apple.

Lilly put her fork down with a small slam. With thinly held back anger Lilly said, " Sara is not a beggar."

"Then what would one call someone that sniffs around someone's purse hoping to gain profit?" asked Lana looking as if she had won the argument.

" Someone that isn't to busy putting their nose in the air to notice others and someone that knows when to get off their high horse. And someone that knows when to open their mouth or to keep their mouth shut. Sadly there are those in this room that are of an age to know better but they don't and are seen as a royal twit and I don't mean the children." Said Lilly never taking her eyes from Lana. Astyanax was taking a very long drink trying not to laugh.

"Now I must excuse myself I'm not very hungry." Said Lilly standing.

"I'll come with you." Said Astyanax jumping from his seat almost knocking it over.

Lilly smiled, "I'd be glad of the company." Astyanax took Lilly's arm and they left the dining hall. Achillies started choking on his wine and Briseis patted him on the back.

"Are you all right?" Achillies nodded and took a bite of apple.

" Do forgive me but is she so crude with other guest?"

Andreas spoke up, "Just the mean and ugly ones she doesn't like." "You horrible little child." Said Lana.

Alexander threw and orange at Lana and hit her in the side of the head. Lana looked outraged, "Nobody calls my friend horrible." Said Alexander getting up. "Hey Alexander let's go play in the stables!" said Andreas.

"OK!" with that the two little boys ran off to the stables. "Do you plan on marring her off?" asked Lana's father.

"No Briseis and I found love so it is only fair that Lilly have that same choice." Said Achillies.

The king shook his head, "She'll take to long then you'll leave your land to shrivel under a spinsters rule." Achillies stood, " My daughter is very smart and capable young woman and marriage is her choice. Whether she will marry or not does not effect how well she can rule which I sadly cannot say for your daughter." Lana gasped as her father stood, "You will watch your words." growled Lana's father.

"As you shall watch yours." Hector stood, "Gentlemen please take your seats. I am sure your daughters do not appreciate this let us get back to our meal." Slowly both kings sat down.

Lilly sat down on the steps and Astyanax sat next to her. "That girl is maddening! I wanted to ring her little neck."

Astyanax smiled, "Well you succeeded in choking your father and I."

"Your alright though?" Astyanax nodded.

"Isn't it beautiful." Said Lilly laying back and looking up at the stars.

"Kind of romantic." Said Astyanax laying back.

"So what is Lana doing here?"

Astyanax sighed, " Land."

"Well she would be the lucky one."

"Oh?"

"She'd be the queen of Troy. And she would have a wonderful new family."

"That's all?" asked Astyanax.

Lilly grinned, "Why?"

"Just thought that there might be more that's all."

"My mother is taking out my stitches tomorrow. Then she's wrapping my whole thigh down to my knee so I will have to use crutches to walk."

"Will you be able to ride a horse?" asked Astyanax.

"I will whether I am aloud to or not." Said Lilly. Astyanax grinned, "How do you expect to get better if you don't rest?"

Lilly let out a small laugh, "You sound just like my parents." Astyanax propped himself on his elbow and looked down at Lilly.

"Do you love it here in Troy?"

Lilly gave him a confused look, "Why?"

" Do you love it here?" he repeated.

Lilly looked at him, "Why?"

"Just tell me." Lilly propped herself on her elbow and looked him in the eye.

They lay there a moment before Lilly finally said, "I love being in the streets of Troy but I don't know if I would fit."

"You seem to fit Troy perfectly though." Said Astyanax.

"I don't know I'm a little to simple I think for Troy."

"Well what you did with Sara wasn't simple." Said Astyanax.

"Just a little love that's all." Said Lilly grinning.

"Love can be very complicated." Said Astyanax gently tucking a strand of hair behind Lilly's ear.

"Ah there you are Astyanax."


	9. Disturb You

Astyanax and Lilly

Thanks again for the great reviews hope that you liked the chapter but alas Lilly and Astyanax's moment is interrupted by … well I'll let you read this chapter to find out.

-----

REVIEW

"Love can be very complicated." Said Astyanax gently tucking a strand of hair behind Lilly's ear.

"Ah there you are Astyanax."

----

"May the gods pity us." Said Astyanax getting up.

"Astyanax I believe your father wanted to speak with you. I am sorry I do not know of what it was and it was not my place to ask." Said Lana with a smile.

Astyanax helped Lilly up but held her a few moments longer then he needed to. Lana glared at them and Lilly grinned. Lilly moved her mouth by Astyanax's ear and whispered, "Your little princess is enjoying this."

Astyanax grinned, "I hope you are." Astyanax pulled away from Lilly and nodded his head at Lana then walked into the palace.

Lilly started to go into the palace but Lana grabbed her arm, " What?" asked Lilly turning.

"You'll stay away from him."

"And you will stop being a bossy little priss." Said Lilly.

"He's mine."

"He doesn't belong to you or me. He is a crowned prince of Troy that can see right through your little 'I'm sweet and innocent act.' "

"I'll get him." Said Lana putting her hands on her hips.

" And the gods don't exist. Believe it or not Astyanax is very smart and brave and would never stoop to your level." Said Lilly walking away.

"Lilly what's wrong?" asked Helen as Lilly passed her in the hall. Lilly just let out a frustrated scream and threw her arms into the air, then walked away leaving a very confused Helen behind.

"Did you want to speak with me?" asked Astyanax.

"King Tolie (Lana's father) is strongly suggesting a marriage."

"Between me and Lana you must be joking. Father if there is one person on this earth that I would never ma…"

"Astyanax calm yourself. There are hundreds of girls I'm sure that you would rather marry."

"Almost everyone in creation before her." smiled Astyanax with relief.

Hector smiled, "It won't be easy to get rid of him. Although Achilles and Tolie do not get along well so Tolie may leave sooner then expected."

"Is that all you wanted."

"Yes."

"Good night father."

"Good night."

Astyanax was walking to his room when a girl called, "Astyanax."

He looked up and saw Lana and his smile faded a bit. "Yes your hiness?"

"I was curious if tomorrow you would accompany me to the beach."

"I am afraid that I have previous arrangements. Lilly is having her stitches removed and I was planning on keeping her company since she would be confined to bed."

"Oh."

"You may join us if you wish."

"No that is alright."

"Goodnight." Said Astyanax walking away.

"She won't make you happy." Called Lana.

Astyanax stopped and turned, "Excuse me?"

"Lilly she can't make you happy." Said Lana walking up to him.

"Pardon me but how do you know what will make me happy?"

"I know more than you think." Said Lana putting her arms around Astyanax's neck.

A voice behind them said with shock and some pain said, "I did not mean to disturb you." Astyanax looked up in time to see Lilly walk quickly out of the room.

Hey sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to get this bit up and this seemed a good place to stop for the night. Plus my dad is giving me the get off the computer look. I'll try and post more later.


	10. A Sweet Misunderstanding

Astyanax and Lilly

Hey you guys by popular demand and some interesting reviews here is the next chapter for the story. You know I really like this don't you the calm before the storm, the excitement, the power, the love, what?

Oh some may think that I'm typing this much before just to stall the next chapter. Why would I do that? I love my reviews and the people that send them in. Ok don't kill me the story isn't over yet but here is the next ch.. are you sure you really want it? Ok just kidding, here is the next chapter!

-----

REVIEW

"I know more than you think." Said Lana putting her arms around Astyanax's neck.

A voice behind them said with shock and some pain said, "I did not mean to disturb you." Astyanax looked up in time to see Lilly walk quickly out of the room.

----

Astyanax roughly pushed Lana away and ran after Lilly.

"Lilly wait!"

'Why did that bother me so much?' wondered Lilly.

'Why do I feel so stupid?' wondered Astyanax trying to find Lilly.

"Lilly! Lilly!" Astyanax saw the front door to the palace close.

"Lilly come back!" Astyanax ran outside, "Why do I care?" asked Astyanax aloud throwing his arms up.

He let out a frustrated groan, "Where did she go?" Astyanax made his way to the stables and was relived to hear Lilly's voice.

"Hey Ruby." Lilly was brushing her horse and talking to her.

"There you are." Said Astyanax walking into the stall with Lilly.

"Didn't you hear me yelling?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you stop so I didn't have to keep running after you?"

"I felt like being alone."

"Are you angry with me?"

"No." said Lilly braiding some of her horse's mane.

"Are you lying?" asked Astyanax.

"Yes." Said Lilly continuing to braid Ruby's mane.

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?" asked Lilly going back to brushing Ruby's.

Astyanax reached over Ruby's back and put his hand over Lilly's and stopped her brushing. Lilly looked up at Astyanax, "Why doesn't it matter to you?" he asked with a frown.

"It shouldn't matter because when we leave in two days I probably won't see you for another seven or eight years so it doesn't matter because we'll forget it by then. And you'll be with Lana and I'll be with some rich man's son or some prince from some country I've never been to. That's why it doesn't matter."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean it doesn't matter because we will go our separate ways. The only time it would matter, whether I was angry with you is if I was queen of Phita and you a king of Troy but we aren't yet so it doesn't matter."

"Are you so upset because you thought that I was with Lana? Because I am not friendly with that girl." Said Astyanax taking his hand off of Lilly's.

"Well you seemed pretty friendly with her a few minutes ago."

"I give up!" yelled Astyanax.

"I don't even know why I am trying to prove myself to you." Said Astyanax tossing his arms in the air.

"What did Lana want?" asked Lilly after a moment.

"I don't know she wanted me to go to the beach with her tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"I told her that I was going to spend the day with you but now I wonder if Lana would be better company. Wait a moment when are you leaving?"

Lilly rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed and wipe the grin off her face, "Well we don't want to but the day after tomorrow." Sighed Lilly putting the brush down.

"When will you come back?"

"Don't know. There are a group of people causing us trouble from the north." Said Lilly walking out of the stall.

Astyanax followed Lilly, "You can't leave yet at least stay until Lana is gone so I can have pleasant company. A…an..and I'll miss you." Said Astyanax.

"If I put a rat in your bed would you still miss me?" asked Lilly smiling.

"If you do then I will have to find something to smash into your hair." Smiled Astyanax.

Another short chapter but it's cute and sweet. I need the opinion of the reviewers I wasn't intending on posting the two days that Lilly and her family are in Troy if you'd like to have it posted then just let me know 'no' or 'yea' I'll just wait to get a couple of opinions on the matter and then I'll post whatever seems to be a more popular idea.


	11. Proposal

Astyanax and Lilly

Well I didn't really feel like waiting on the opinions so I'm making the executive decision not to show the two days in between. If you do want it then I can put it in but until I get some reviews requesting it then I'm just going to leave it out. Sorry if that bothers too many of you.

-----

REVIEW

Astyanax followed Lilly, "You can't leave yet at least stay until Lana is gone so I can have pleasant company. A…an..and I'll miss you." Said Astyanax. "If I put a rat in your bed would you still miss me?" asked Lilly smiling. "If you do then I will have to find something to smash into your hair." Smiled Astyanax.

----

The day that Lilly is leaving.

They dismounted from their horses as they got to the ship. "I'll see you again." Said Astyanax as he and Lilly rested their foreheads against each other.

"I can only dream of the day we see each other again." Whispered Lilly.

"Come along Lilly!" called Briseis.

"Coming mother." Called back Lilly.

"Don't forget." whispered Astyanax touching the leather strip hanging at Lilly's neck.

"I won't, as long as you don't." she whispered closing her hand over the ring that hung at the end. Lilly put a hand on the shell necklace that hung at Astyanax's neck.

"I couldn't." said Astyanax putting a hand over Lilly's.

"Lilly!"

"Coming! Until next time." With that Lilly turned and walked away.

Hector placed a hand on Astyanax's shoulder, "She'll be back soon don't worry."

"I already miss her." Said Astyanax.

Hector smiled, "Come along we still have guest." Astyanax got on his horse and gave the shrinking ship a final glance before he turned to the palace.

3 Years Later

"Father! Mother! The ship is coming!" yelled Astyanax running out of the palace. "Astyanax stop running!" yelled Andromache after her son.

"There's Troy!" yelled Lilly jumping up and down leaning out of the ship.

"Lilly don't lean so far out you'll fall into the ocean." Said Briseis.

Astyanax stood shifting his weight back and forth. "Calm down Astyanax, it is just Lilly." Said Hector.

Lilly was straightening her dress and bouncing up and down, "Calm yourself Lilly it is just Astyanax, Hector, and Paris." Said Briseis.

As soon as the gangplank dropped Lilly ran down first. When Astyanax saw her he ran to meet her. When they met Astyanax picked Lilly up in his arms and spun her in a circle. He finally put Lilly down and they rested their foreheads on each other smiling and whispering to each other. Achillies and Briseis walked past the two and met Hector and Paris with hugs and smiles.

"I suppose we'll get our hug from Lilly another time." Smiled Paris.

"As we will have to wait for Astyanax." Said Briseis.

"Should we just leave them?" asked Paris.

The older couples looked at Lilly and Astyanax who were completely oblivious to everything but each other.

"I've missed you so much." Whispered Astyanax.

"And I've missed you." Replied Lilly.

Astyanax smiled, " I almost tripped down the palace steps to come meet you."

Lilly smiled, "Well I almost fell into the ocean my father had to pull me back."

They laughed at each other, "What a fine pair we make." Said Astyanax, Lilly nodded, "Indeed."

"What do you think they are saying?" wondered Paris.

"Doesn't matter let them alone." Said Briseis.

"We're going to the palace." Called Achillies.

"Alright."

"Ok daddy." Called Astyanax and Lilly.

A few moments later after the parents left Lilly and Astyanax started making their way to the palace.

"Lilly!" Lilly turned to see a little girl running to her.

Lilly frowned a moment then smiled with recognition, "Sara!" Sara jumped and gave Lilly a large hug and Lilly returned it.

" So how have you been miss Sara?"

"Very well." Smiled Sara.

Sara looked at Astyanax, "Are you married yet?" Lilly suppressed a laugh.

"Um.."

"Well?" asked the little girl expectantly.

"Lilly help."

"Don't look at me she asked you."

"Thanks a lot." Said Astyanax rolling his eyes.

"I'm waiting." Said Sara.

"No not yet but when and if we do you can be the flower girl."

"Ok!" exclaimed Sara excitedly.

"Sara we need to go now alright? We will try and visit you as soon as we can." Said Lilly.

"Alright." Said Sara running away into the crowd. Lilly and Astyanax held hands and walked to the palace.

Astyanax smiled, "Now what?" asked Lilly.

"Is that what she asked you?"

Lilly laughed, "What is so funny?" asked Astyanax.

"Your face."

Astyanax frowned, "What was so funny about my face?"

"You looked like you were going to die." Said Lilly grinning.

Astyanax made a pouting face, "Oh don't be so silly Astyanax I was only teasing." Said Lilly poking his arm.

"We'll it wasn't funny."

"Well your acting like a child." Said Lilly.

"Am not."

"Remember the circumstances last time we debated this?" asked Lilly.

Astyanax sighed, "Yes."

"Alright then."

They climbed the stairs when they reached the top and looked out over Troy as the sun sank below the horizon. "Good old Troy." Said Lilly.

Astyanax just smiled and put his arm around Lilly's waist. "C'mon they are probably waiting on us." Said Astyanax.

"Well it took you two long enough." Said Hector.

"Really we were going to send a search party after you." Smiled Achillies.

"Don't over exaggerate daddy." Said Lilly sitting next to Briseis.

"So Lilly Briseis tells me you have quite a few admirers back in Phita." Said Andromache.

Achillies and Astyanax both flinched, "No one terribly interesting." The two men relaxed a bit. "Although there was this one prince."

"Oh?" asked Helen curiously.

"This is new, as soon as all of the young men left you yelled about how crazy and power hungry they were." Said Achillies hopefully.

"Well this one is different. He's very sweet, calming, smart, interesting," with every word Astyanax got madder or sadder.

"He's quite the swords man to."

"Have we met him?" asked Achillies.

"I believe so. Oh and once he called me his little princess but that was some time ago so I don't know if he still feels that way." Said Lilly stealing a glance at Astyanax.

The feeling he had in his chest at that moment made him think he could fly. He made a quick wink at Lilly, grinning, Lilly grinned and drank from her cup.

Astyanax and Lilly snuck away and are laying down next to each other on the palace steps watching the stars.

"That was an interesting way to tell someone how you feel about them." Said Astyanax.

"Would you rather have me say your name?" asked Lilly.

"No your parents would have a fit." Smiled Astyanax.

"But it would be a good fit." Smiled Lilly. Lilly leaned her head on Astyanax's shoulder.

Astyanax stood up, "Come with me." He said holding out his hand. Lilly took his hand, "What is it?"

"You'll see." Said Astyanax helping Lilly up.

He started walking quickly to the outer wall.

"Astyanax where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He repeated as they climbed the stairs to the outer wall.

"Astyanax what are we doing up here?" asked Lilly a little breathless.

"Just trust me."

Lilly let out an exasperated sigh, "Alright." Astyanax took Lilly's hand and led her around the East wall.

It was just an expanse of sand, "Look." Said Astyanax pointing to the sand.

"What am I.. oh my gods." Whispered Lilly. In the sand someone had dug out the words 'I love you' and had placed many candles so the words lit up.

"Astyanax…" whispered Lilly in awe. Lilly turned to Astyanax, "What is this?" "Do you still feel like you don't fit in Troy?" asked Astyanax.

Lilly was bug eyed and speechless, she looked from the beach to Astyanax back to the beach then her eyes rested on Astyanax. "I don't know what to say."

"Will you marry me?" asked Astyanax.

Lilly's eyes grew even larger, "I'm sorry did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes." Said Astyanax with a small smile.

Lilly looked at Astyanax, "I..I..I.."

I might let you know what her answer is in the next chapter when I post it until then enjoy the story!


	12. True Love

Astyanax and Lilly

Well I didn't really feel like waiting on the opinions so I'm making the executive decision not to show the two days in between. If you do want it then I can put it in but until I get some reviews requesting it then I'm just going to leave it out. Sorry if that bothers too many of you.

-----

REVIEW

"Will you marry me?" asked Astyanax.

Lilly's eyes grew even larger, "I'm sorry did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes." Said Astyanax with a small smile.

Lilly looked at Astyanax, "I..I..I.."

----

Lilly looked over at the message in the sand. "Lilly?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed jumping into his arms kissing him.

Astyanax untied the leather rope and took the ring from it and put it on Lilly's finger. They kissed each other passionately again Lilly started crying, "What's wrong?" Lilly shook her head with a smile, "Nothing." she sniffed. Astyanax wiped her tears away gently with his hands.

Lilly laughed, " Wait until our mothers see us."

"What will your father say?" asked Astyanax as they made their way back to the palace.

"I don't know." The young couple walked with their arms around each other's waist.

"Sara will be happy to know." Smiled Astyanax.

They climbed the steps to the palace and went back to holding hands when they entered the palace.

"Soldier." called Astyanax to a guard at the door.

"Your hiness." The soldier snapped to attention.

"Where is my father?"

"In the throne room your hiness." Said the guard.

"Thank-you." Nodded Astyanax.

"Well here we go." said Lilly taking a deep breath.

Astyanax squeezed Lilly's hand they walked into the throne room to find only Andromache, and Briseis.

"Hello mother." Said Lilly.

"Oh hello dear." Said Briseis looking up and smiling.

"Where is father?" asked Astyanax.

"Your father's and Paris went to the stables, and Helen is with the baby." (btw Helen had a baby girl) said Andromache not looking up from her sewing.

"Will they be long? There's something really important I need to tell daddy." Said Lilly still a little nervous.

Both of the queens sensed something and looked up and Briseis looked Lilly up and down and her eyes stopped on the ring. She threw her sewing down and began to scream excitedly jumping up and down. Andromache looked slightly confused then jumped up to when she saw the ring as well. Briseis and Andromache stopped then they looked at each other and started jumping up and down screaming hugging each other. Briseis engulfed Lilly in her arms and hugged her while jumping up and down very happily as Andromache hugged Astyanax jumping up and down as well.

"I think they are mad." Whispered Astyanax, Lilly grinned.

Achillies, Hector, and Paris ran into the room swords drawn, "What's wrong?" asked Hector looking around.

"Nothing." Exclaimed Briseis.

"Then what is all the yelling about?" asked Achillies sheathing his sword.

Briseis started jumping up and down again, "Look at Lilly's hand."

Achillies walked to Lilly, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Briseis smacked Achillies in the arm, "NO! Astyanax and Lilly are getting married."

"Oh alright well that's nice…" said Achillies stepping back.

"Wait." Yelled Achillies it finally hitting him.

"But she an..an..an he…" he said looking at Briseis and pointing from Lilly to Astyanax. "And he with the…and the..and..and..her saying the…an..an..oh gods.." with that Achillies fell back.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Lilly running next to her father. Hector and Paris drug Achillies up against a pillar, and Lilly fanned him.

"Will he be alright?" asked Andromache.

"Yes it's not as bad as when he ran into the door frame." Said Briseis bending next to Achillies.

Hector grinned and slapped Astyanax on the back, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Said Astyanax a little dazed at Achillies reaction.

Briseis gently slapped Achillies' face, " Achillies wake up! Achillies!" Achillies shook his head and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked groggily holding his head.

"You passed out daddy. Are you alright?" asked Lilly crouching next to her father.

Achillies stood up with the help with the help of Briseis and Lilly. "What happened that made me pass out?"

Lilly and Briseis carefully let go of Achillies, " Mother told you that I was getting married. Eeek!" Achillies had stumbled back and Lilly had tried to catch him but only fell on her butt. Astyanax bent and helped Lilly up then he helped Achillies.

"Are you alright?" asked Andromache.

"I'm fine. But are you alright daddy?" asked Lilly.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" asked Lilly carefully.

"Yes I'm sure I'm going to go lay down now." He said slightly staggering towards the door.

Briseis hugged Lilly and whispered, "Congratulations." Then went to go help Achillies walk to their room. Hector had his arm around Andromache's waist he smiled at them and they left.

"That went well." Said Lilly.

"Very well considering." Said Astyanax's hand.

Lilly started laughing, "Did you see my father's face?"

"Before or after he passed out?" grinned Astyanax.

Reception of the wedding.

Astyanax and Lilly were dancing around the room smiling and laughing at each other. "You know what I saw?" asked Astyanax.

"What?"

"Our little friend Sara kicked and then yelled at Andreas." Lilly laughed, "History seems to repeat itself."

"Is it a bad thing?" asked Astyanax.

"No it's just fine." Smiled Lilly.

**The End**


	13. Epilogue

Astyanax and Lilly

Hey thanks for all the awsem reviews I'm glad that everyone like it so much here is an epilogue to wrap things up a bit.

-----

REVIEW

Reception of the wedding.

Astyanax and Lilly were dancing around the room smiling and laughing at each other. "You know what I saw?" asked Astyanax.

"What?" "Our little friend Sara kicked and then yelled at Andreas." Lilly laughed, "History seems to repeat itself."

"Is it a bad thing?" asked Astyanax. "No it's just fine." Smiled Lilly.

----

**Epilogue- Many years later**

"But mommy I don't want to wear that it's too girly!" whined the child.

"Well you are a girl darling." Said the woman patting the child's head. "You don't have to wear the dress if you don't want to." Said the man walking into the room.

"Astyanax if she is going to be a flower girl then she has to wear this dress."

"But Lilly…"

"Don't you but Lilly me she is my daughter as well and she is going to wear the dress." Said Lilly resting her hands on her round stomach.

"Do I have to mommy?"

"Sara and Andreas will be very sad if you don't." said Lilly sitting down on the bed.

"Fine."

After the wedding Sara and Andreas are dancing and Sara whispered, "Sorry for putting the spider in your hair."


End file.
